Stampedin' in Vale
by General.Hotdong
Summary: The Humanoid Typhoon always brings trouble with him, even in Vale! One-shot


Stampedin' in Vale

A Trigun x RWBY fanfic, One-Shot.

It is a very fine day in Vale, in fact, it is normal. Just people doing their own things. It was going to be normal until this man came along. This man is strange, very strange. He just appeared six months ago, walking around the streets carrying his long, big bag. His clothing are strange and even his personality is strange too. Everywhere he went, trouble always follows him. This man's name is Vash. People couldn't help but stare at him as he wears his goofy smile and greets everyone he meets.

"Hello there!"

He says while waving his hands at a random stranger. He is currently walking towards a donut stall. Ah, the smell of donuts always freshens him up. Vash smells the air and follows the scent. It's calling for him.

As he approaches the stall, he almost trips because of some random rock. He immediately regains his posture and looks at the variety of donuts. His eyes widen and his mouth drools as he stares at those lovely creation.

"It's you again my boy"

The shop owner said as he is cooking a set of donuts for Vash. Everyday, he always buy at least a box of donuts. He never misses a day without donuts.

"It's me alright. Those donuts are good, real good, maybe even the best."

Vash said to the shop owner. He reaches into his pocket to get some liens and placed 15 liens on the counter. He shifts his glasses and with a smile he says.

"The usual, please!"

The shop owner just sighs. He should really buy donuts at least once a week but at least I'm getting paid, the shop owner said. He puts the donuts on a small box and gives it to Vash.

"Donuts isn't good for your health you know..."

The shop owner said but he was ignored by Vash who is busy sniffing the donuts and having the time of his life. His love for donuts cannot be quenched! Vash gives his thanks to the shop owner and proceeds to the park, where he could enjoy the juicy donuts.

Vash arrives at the park and quickly finds a bench. He didn't even notice the girl on the bench. He puts his bag down and opens the box.

"Ah, why hello there, donut!"

He smells the donut. He is so satisfied by the smell.

"Such aroma, its like, sweet cake made out of honey"

He couldn't take it anymore. It made his mouth water as he stares at the donut in front of him.

"Without further ado!"

He quickly bites the donut and exclaimed loudly. The taste, ooh how he loves it. Blending on his mouth. Its the best thing ever.

"So good, So delicious. I AM THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE!"

Vash shouts to no one particular as he continues his feast. He looks to his left and saw a girl, reading a book. It took a while to notice the girl besides him. Vash couldn't help but stare at her beauty, her simplicity. He left some donuts for her just in case she wants some. Also, he fixes himself up, removing some donut crumbs from his mouth.

He then faces at the woman besides him and clears his throat.

"Ehem, my name is Vash the Stampede..."

Vash said with his not so smooth voice when talking to women. Girls like that way or so he thought.

( ° ͜ ʖ °) ~ ( ° ͜ ʖ °) ~ ( ° ͜ ʖ °) ~ ( ° ͜ ʖ °)

Blake Belladona is just reading her favourite book, Ninjas of Love. She always reads this book at the park because her team leader, Ruby, will try to read this book. She was just having a good time until a man took a seat besides her. Blake just sighs at the antics of the man but he is just like her, enjoying simple things in life. She continues to read her book but she was interrupted by him, saying his name.

"Uhm.."

She manages to say. Blake lowers her book to look at the man. He has this small smile that doesn't suit him at all and it is the first time she saw him, something tells her that being near this man brings trouble but he doesn't mean any harm

"If you want to know me, I am like a hunter of Peace, one who chases the elusive mayfly of love... or something like that"

Vash said to her while rubbing the back of his head. Honestly, this sentence is always stuck to him. Blake was about to speak something but she was interrupted by him.

"Just by looking at you, I can already tell all about you."

Vash smiles as he said that. Blake couldn't believe this guy, she just met him a while ago and he suddenly starts to spout some nonsense at her. Is he an idiot or just a weird one? She would never know. She just sighs and decided to read her book rather than talking to this... odd man.

"...In other words, just like me"

Vash concludes his description about her. He smiles as he waits for her response. 5 seconds passed, 10 seconds passed and then 30 seconds passed still there is no response. It's a lost cause Vash, he thought to himself. He rubs the back of his head and thinks for a new approach.

"Uhh, how about this, can you at least tell me your name?"

Vash said to her and hopefully she would reply to him.  
Blake's ears perks up a bit, maybe she could at least give her name, there is no harm done, she thought. She lowers her book to look at him but it made her uncomfortable. He is too close, the only thing that stops his face to touch hers is her book.

"Blake..."

She says then she began to read her book again. Silence came after that.  
Vash knew that talking to her is like talking to a wall, a beautiful wall. He then grabs his bag but left the donuts.

"It's uh.. been nice talking? I guess... Anyways, goodbye now, enjoy reading your book!"

Vash smiles then starts to walk away from the park. His next destination is the local bar, just to have some chat and drinks.  
Blake notices that he left leaving his box of donuts. She thought of returning the box to the man but she saw that he left the note.

"This is for you, in case you want some. Trust me, this some quality donuts right here -Vash"

The note ended with a drawing of a peace sign and there is also some text there.

"Love and Peace"

Blake smiles at the last quote. If the world has love and peace, there would be no wars, no more discrimination but alas it is just an imagination and she knew that but she liked it. She looks at the donuts and then smells at the donuts. Honestly, she is surprised, not only it smelled good but it makes you want more. Whoever made this, she would thank them. She takes a bite and smiles

"This is good, very good"

Blake comments as she continues to eat the donuts. It made her reading experience better. She then looks at her scroll to look at the time

"Better return soon, they must be looking for me.."

Blake mutters to herself. She takes one last bite and then she starts her walk to Beacon.

( ° ͜ ʖ °) ~ ( ° ͜ ʖ °) ~ ( ° ͜ ʖ °) ~ ( ° ͜ ʖ °)

"Lost...Again..."

Vash forgot where the bar is located. Everytime he decided to go there, he always forget that place. What's worse is that, he also forgot the name. Sometimes he entered through some shops and ending himself up embarrassed. He tried asking but it seems futile, some ignored him, some were scared from him. He couldn't blame them though, he looked like a mercenary. Maybe a change of clothes is better or just buy a map, he thought.

"Where is it... where is it... I can't waste my time doing this!"

Vash is now walking aimlessly, going on circles just to find that place. He searched high and low just to find that local bar but still nothing. After a while, he found a place but he isn't sure if this is the bar. He takes a good look at the place. It is named "Planet Dust". 'I think this is a place, I know there is the name "Dust" if I remember correctly,He thought. Vash opens the door and saw a lot of Dust. This isn't the bar, THIS IS A DUST SHOP NEEDLE NOGGIN! Did he just heard Wolfwood's voice? Before he can take a look around, guns and swords suddenly aimed at him. 'Hm, I remember this scene very well', he thought. Suddenly, he is grabbed by a large man and carries him to the back

"AAAHHH! HELP MEE! PLEASE HELP ME! ROBBERS AAHH! HELP HELP HELP! HELP ME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT!"

The large man throws Vash on the ground and begins to tie him up. Vash struggles but it was useless.

"Hey! Hey! Be a bit gentle will ya?"

Vash tries to talk to the man, struggling to get loose.

"I just said Shut up and stay still!"

The large man continues to tie him up. After he was done, he throws Vash near to the owner of the Dust shop.

"Ouch! Oh, hello there"

Vash smiles at the owner and the owner just sighs at his antics. One of the men walks towards him to check if he has anything useful to them. He found Vash's gun, the man puts the gun near the counter.

"This here is a fine piece of work, custom made .45 long caliber revolver. Quite heavy too. This gun has more power than the original"

The man with a big pipe wrench behind his bag said as he examines the gun. This must be the leader, Vash thought.

"You do have firepower but, you lack skill. I can see it in your eyes. I will introduce myself, the name's Conagher. Don't forget that boy."

Conagher puts down the gun and starts ordering his men to move faster. Before he returns to his van on the back of the store he heard someone.

"Yes, Conagher sir! Uh, would please return that gun to me?"

Vash smiles as he crawls towards Conagher, which is quite fast. Conagher snickers at Vash's request.

"Of course you will have it"

Vash got his hopes high when he heard this.

"Really?"

His smile widens every second

"No! Now get back there!"

Conagher shouts at him and walks towards his van. The large man sees Vash and he kicked him.

"Stay Still!"

The large man shouts at him and returns to his post, guarding the store while the others are busy gathering dust.

( ° ͜ ʖ °) ~ ( ° ͜ ʖ °) ~ ( ° ͜ ʖ °) ~ ( ° ͜ ʖ °)

Blake is currently walking towards Beacon Academy. Eating those donuts from Vash gave her energy. 'He seems...nice, I will thank him later, if I will ever meet him', she thought. She suddenly remembers another book about a legendary gunman who appears an idiot yet badass. What was the name of the book? Trigun? She'll read it later when on Beacon. It was a smooth walk until she heard a voice so familiar.

"HELP ME!"

Blake's ears moves and she faces at the sources of the sound, not far from here. 'Wait, isn't that Vash?', She thought. The man who she met earlier suddenly asks for help. It seems her instinct is right, he does get himself some trouble .

"ROBBERS! AAHH!"

That voice again, wait did he say robbers? Blake wasted no time, she rushes towards the noise. She must help him before he could get more trouble. Few seconds later, she saw a Dust shop and 7 men who were wearing some type of red uniform. Vash crawls towards the window to see if there is someone that will help. There he saw Blake running towards the Dust shop.

"Oh hey, something is coming here!"

Vash jumps in joy but it was interrupted when the large man throws a random bottle of dust near him and then it explodes, making him fly to once where he came from.

"I said STAY STILL! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

The large man slowly walks towards Vash, ready to give him some punishment but he is stopped by Conagher.

"Michael, looks like we have company. Give 'er hell and we'll pack up. You four, support the guy."

Conagher walks inside, looking at the window and glares at Blake. The large man, Michael gives an evil grin and walks outside. His right arm slowly transforms into a huge metal gauntlet. He walks outside along with the four men assigned to support him.

"Oh I am loving this! Give me all ya got!"

Michael's metal arm transforms into a machine gun. Four holes appeared in the arm and starts shooting at Blake.

Blake continues her sprint and dodges the bullets from the arm. If it's heavy, then you are slower, She thought. Four men are blocks her way and ready to strike down. Michael stops shooting and looks at Blake to study her, these men should be good enough to show some of her skills.

"Can you please refrain from killing them!?"

Vash shouts from the distance which is heard by Blake. She just sighs, she would spare these men but not Michael.

Blake grabs her weapon, Gambol Shroud and then blocked the first strike. One of them attempted to stab her back but she kicks at him. She then slashes the man in front of her and moves quickly to slash another. Both of them are now unconscious thanks to the sheath and it all lasted within a second. Two of the men just stood there and bagan firing at Blake. She dodges them and strikes them both at the same time.

"Bravo, quite a good show. If you want to get past, you have to get through me"

Michael said. Blake wasted no time as she dashes at Michael pulls out her katana to kill him but it seems something is wrong. Even though the arm looks heavy, it moves easily and faster. Michael deflects the strike by raising his right arm and then followed by a quick, powerful punch. Blake underestimates the arm so she left a shadow clone to strike at the back. Michael thought he hit her but she disappears. He then moves he metal arm to block an incoming strike and follows with an attack. Blake then easily dodges it by leaving a clone.

"Gasback is that you?"

Vash manages to say as he continues to watch the battle. Conagher steps in the conversation with a smile on his face.

"I don't know who Gasback is but this here is my work, The Gunslinger. Can be used as an automatic gun or a cannon. It also has different Dust inside that thing. Designed by me, built by me."

Conagher looks at the mayhem caused by Michael. It is just a prototype but at least it worked very well. He enters to his van filled with Dust and drives away.

The fighting continues yet no one is able to land a strike. Whenever Blake tries to attack, his metal arm always blocks it first. Michael is slowly getting annoyed by this.

"Annoying pest!"

Michael shouts and punches the ground. It created a small crater and this made Blake lost her balance. Michael saw an oppurtunity, his metal arm slightly glows and he gives a quick yet powerful punch to Blake. Before she could react, her instinct took control. She made an X on Gambol Shroud to block it but it was futile. The punch created a loud boom on impact. She was sent flying across the street.

Blake landed safely but struggles to stand up. That arm sure packs lot of punch. Luckily, she didn't have any broken bones.

"I was going to kill you but sadly I have to go, my boss called."

Michael said then ran away from the scene. He enters inside a van that is waiting nearby. Looks like she'll fight him next time. Why was she here again? Oh right, to save that...man. Blake shakes her head and stands up. She slowly walks at the shop. Her body is a bit sore but with aura, she'll recover. The streets look like a mess after the battle.

Vash smiles as he saw Blake walking towards him.

"Nice fighting there and would you mind removing the ropes from me and the owner, please?" Vash said

"But of course. It seems I am right when my instinct says that you bring trouble"

Blake said then proceeds to remove the ropes by cutting them. Looks like the owner is unconscious. Vash gives her a goofy smile with thumbs up.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're my guardian angel sent from above to save me"

Vash said. He moves the owner to a comfortable place and looks at the mayhem caused by Michael. Blake just heard the most ridiculous comment from Vash. She turns around and looks at the silver revolver lying from the counter. Who uses revolvers in these days, an old one too, She thought. There is no sign of Dust usage on the gun heck there isn't even the smell of dust.

Vash felt something wrong. He couldn't determine whats wrong so his eyes scans the field and saw one man lying down the street and aiming a gun at Blake. From the looks of it, he can possibly make the shot.

"Watch out!"

Vash dashes towards his gun and everything went slow motion. It all happened too fast. He grabs his gun and jumps at Blake. Before the man could fire, Vash already aimed at the gun and fires. Blake couldn't comprehend what just happened, first she is just staring at the gun the second, she found herself on the ground. A gunshot was heard. The man's gun fell from his hand and hits on top of his face, rendering him unconscious.

The scene appeared inside the shop is awkward. Vash found himself on top of Blake while Blake is blushing. This man just saved her life, she thought. Vash gives her a smile.

"Well... this is nice"

Vash said. Blake quickly stands up and wipes off some dust from her clothes. Vash just sat there while looking at her.

"I'm going to pretend nothing happened..."

Blake said as her blush never fades away. She gave him an annoyed look. Vash just made a peace sign.

"Uhh, don't hurt me! I will give you all of my donuts!"

Vash tries to defend himself except he looks like an idiot. There are already some tears slowly falling down on his eyes Blake shook her head and sighs. At least he saved her life, she could at least thank him.

"Thank you for saving me"

Blake said and offers him a hand. Before she could forget what happened earlier,

"Also, thanks for the donuts... And stop doing that, you look like an idiot"

Vash's smile returned and he quickly hugs Blake, shaking her. He cries with tears of joy

"THIS IS A GREAT DAY!"

Vash laughs as he cries with joy and hugging Blake. If my teammates saw this, this will be an embarrassing moment. Blake struggles to get out of the bear and she couldn't stop herself anymore. She hits him on the head and Vash fell.

"Ow.." Vash said as he cries

"...Don't even think about hugging me, again."

Although Blake is embarrassed, this felt nice to her. Blake has a small smile on her. Vash's crying stops as he looks at the three girls behind Blake.

"Care to explain this to us Blake? I'm pretty sure you hit him pretty hard"

Yang said, startling Blake. There is also Weiss and Ruby witnessing the spectacular moment. Right, Vash always bring trouble, be it bad or good, Blake thought.

Author's Note:

Hi there and thanks for reading this fic. Please tell me if there is anything wrong in this fic.

So, I have been planning to continue this story but seeing this is the first Trigun x RWBY fanfic, I try to make a one-shot first. Tell me guys if you want me to continue this.

As always, Have a good day and night to you all.


End file.
